Finding the Truth
by Always-BTR
Summary: What's it like to find the one you've always looked for but realize that he's a total stuck up jerk? Read it's better than summary. CURRENTLY ON HAITUS
1. The finding

**This is my first fan fiction so be kind lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters…don't forget lol. (inside joke sorry hahah)**

_**MITCHIE POV**_

"Wakey, wakey" said a very awake Caitlyn.

"God Caitlyn, you know I'm not a morning person," I was so tired!

"Yes, Mitchie, I'm not stupid! But you're going to have to start getting up on time, 'cause you have to get to you new job on time, remember?" _dammit _

"Ok fine, I'm up, I'm up!"

So you're probably wondering who I am, right? Well my name is Mitchie Torres or Michelle, but I hate that name. I probably sound like some kind of detective-well watevs. I was born in Austin, Texas and then moved to Savannah, Georgia when I was 10. I am now living in LA, California-you know near Hollywood and what not…? Well my dream has always been to be a singer/song writer and that's why I moved out here for my junior and senior year of high school. I am now 17 and it is soon to be winter break for everyone, and that's what I've been waiting for, for so long. Caitlyn is one of my two best friends; she goes to school with me, my other best friends name is Sierra and I've known her since I was in Kindergarten. Caitlyn and I met when we were in 4th grade and the job she's talking about is working for the some-what interesting group named-_**The**_ Connect Three. According to Caitlyn and Sierra I should be honored to work for them and that they are **oh so** amazing. _Blech _It's like gagging when you see two people in love…_ugh_ I gotta stop doin' that.

As I was in my car, I turned the radio on, and guess what I heard? Connect three, of course!

I was walking up to the gate in front of their recording studio…or at least that's what I thought it was…it was freakin' huge.

As I walked past a mob of girls(eyes being rolled), I noticed the different nature scenery, I guess they're not as bad as I thought. I walked into the recording studio, of course after getting my pass from the front desk, _weiirdd_, I saw a very angry Shane Gray yelling at someone, I guess was the producer…? And a very annoyed Nate and Jason, hey! I do my research…professionally only of course.

So I scratch what I thought about them not being as bad as I thought.

I walked up to Nate-

"Hey I'm mitchie!" I said as enthusiastically as possible while watching an argument go on.

"Oh-hey I'm Nate and this is Jason" he said pointing to himself and Jason.

"Sorry 'bout the uh-"

"OH, it's cool…I kinda expected something like this" I said cutting him off and understanding what he was talking about. _Cough_ Shane_ cough_

"So, you must be the new manager, right?" he asked me.

"ya, but I believe I've also been hired as your publicist too, am I right?" I asked

"yes you are, seeing as how our last manager and publicists' were sisters, so that didn't work very well for us" he told me

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking" I had a weird feeling that the story wasn't the happily ever after kind of story.

As soon as Shane heard me talking to Nate, he stopped arguing with the producer and stormed over to me…._crap_

"I'll tell you later" Nate whispered to me so Shane wouldn't hear.

"Who the hell are you-" Shane yelled

"Shane! She's our-" Nate tried to say but I cut him off.

"it's ok," I said to Nate and then turned to Shane, "I'm your new manager and publicist, so don't give me any sassy back talk, like you do to that guy" I stormed pointing to his producer. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nate giving me a confused yet happy look, I ignored it.

"I should be the one telling you not to back talk to me, I could fire you in an instant! _I _am the star of this band." I was already so pissed off at him, but I knew I needed this job, but I had one last thing to say.

"_You_ are not the star, there are girls out there that adore you, yeah, but there are also a ton of fans that love Jason and Nate as much as they love you, even though they don't know you. And I do not understand why they like you so much anymore" After my little ramble, he gave me a death glare and stormed out. Then Nate and Jason gave me look like you-better-watch-yourself-and-good-job!

"I know, I know" I told both of them.

"Sooo….about that story-you still want to hear it?" Nate asked me._ He seems so much better than his older brother_

"yeah, I do"

_This is going to be living hell for _me_!_

**I hope you enjoyed it, I just recently edited it and added more from the first version. R&R pleaseeee….lol. I actually got this idea from Bella E. Cullen, soo pleaseee don't think that I'm stealing it from you, I just loved your idea. Give me ideas and/or suggestions……I'll try to put up chapters every week, but I'll be in Hawaii next week so I'll try putting up the next one this weekend or before I leave.**

**-Shell 3**


	2. Stupid voice in my head

**Heyy I'm back!!! I had nothing better to do, 'cause I just got back from a baby shower. So I thought I would start writing some more. Well here it is and don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters…sadly lol**

_**MITCHIE POV**_

"Well, Shane didn't like either one of the sisters, but he attempted to deal with it, though his-uh-jerky side came out, I guess you could say. He started insulting them like crazy once they stopped doing everything he asked for-"

I was barely paying attention after that because I had just stood up to _The_ Shane Gray and I was afraid that something like that could happen to me. _No wonder he gave me that look before_.

"Um-what exactly did he do to them?" I asked, well more like whispered, but of course at that question Shane stormed in the room and told Nate that they had to get to their parents house for a dinner. In Shanes' words, "_we have to get to our stupid parents house for a stupid dinner they planned-ugh"_ and after that he just glared at me and left-again.

"Well, it seems I can never finish a story, can I?" I laughed and nodded my head, he was really nice, and I guess I would just put up with Shane for Nate and Jason's sake. "Well, here is our schedule book, we keep all of our appointments, interviews, shows, and photo shoots scheduled in it. Do you think you can take these appointments" he said while handing me a piece of paper with names and numbers on it, "and call the numbers to confirm them and put them in the book?"

"Yeah, of course." I said

"Cool-oh and here is a phone for you." He handed me a high class blackberry that looked _expensive_, emphasis on the EXPENSIVE!

"You really didn't need to get me that, I have a phone." I tried to convince him. I hated it when people bought me expensive things that I didn't need.

"Actually I did." He told me and I gave him a confused look. "You need this because we can call you if you're not with us at the moment or you can call other celebrity's managers to talk about planning something that we need publicity wise."

"Oh" that was all I could say, because I didn't realize how much calling I was going to need to be doing while I had this job.

"I get it, but I think you'll be perfect for this job and I know you'll pull it off." _Damn_ was he some kind of mind reader. I just smiled at him and took the phone that had been in his hands.

"Thank you so much, and I'll get right on it."

From very far away you could hear Shane yell "_Nate!!"_ "I think you should get going now before Shane breaks something" I laughed and with that he was out the door and soon enough so was I.

****

I walked into my apartment that I shared with Caitlyn.

"Hey! How was the first day?" she called from the kitchen, obviously making dinner. Btw she is an awesome cook.

"Ehh" I answered walking over to where she was.

"What do you mean '_ehh_'?"

"I mean it was ok – ok scratch that it was blech." I laughed at my very wide range of vocabulary. "Everything was fine when I was talking to Nate and/or Jason, but Shane on the other hand – he was so pissy, my goodness gracious. It was like trying to talk to an angry bull while holding a red cape." I told her. I always seemed to use southern metaphors, but Caitlyn always seemed to understand what I meant. What can I say I'm a southern girl living in Los Angeles, California.

"Well, maybe you should try to figure out why he was so '_pissy_' today and probably every other day. You need the job Mitchie and if you help him through whatever the hell is wrong with him, then maybe you can get a raise." I had to laugh at that, I mean Caitlyn is the best but she always makes the worst situations seem more unlikely.

"Cait, listen, I know you want to move to a big house," it was always her dream, "but right now I just need to figure out how I'm suppose to keep up with his anger….speaking of anger, Nate is going to be so angry if I don't call to confirm all of their 'appointments' "

****

I had just finished calling all of the numbers that Nate gave to me along with setting up their interviews and photo shoots. It was very weird because they all said the exact same thing:

"_Of course, how could we forget having __**Connect Three**__ here with us. Tell the boys they are welcome here anytime."_ And each time they said that last line so pleasantly, but it was always a girl too. _Weird_. Even the exact same thing was said when I call the Harpo studios (Oprah show). Also they seemed to be so excited that Connect Three (meaning their manager) would remember to call them let alone remember their name or something strange like that.

****

I walked in to their building the next day very early, thinking it would get my bonus points or something and found that Shane was the only one out of his room….or so I thought. He didn't see or hear me coming, so I thought I would make my presence noticed. Then I started to hear the most beautiful music coming from where he was, I just stood there so that maybe I could hear some more of it. Lucky me he started playing the piano again and I heard him sing to it:

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

He got really emotional by that point and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he had tears in his eyes. Right then and there I knew that Shane wasn't just another stuck up jerk, he probably had a reason behind it, and I was determined to find out what it was.__

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say_

I took a deep breath and decided to make my presence known by joining him singing even if it got me fired…_OMG I hope not that, _once I started singing he stopped but kept playing and just looked at me……_AWKWARD_ (lol I had to put that in there)__

_That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

After that he decided to join me and, I have to admit, sadly, our voices fit together so perfectly, it was like putting a guitar's music and a piano's music together…PERFECT!!__

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way_

"uh-uh, that song is really good and I'm sorry for intruding your uh-music" I said. Oh man was I so fired after doing that.

"erm-it's ok" he said kind of nervously.

Wait a minute is Shane gray nervous all of a sudden nervous around me. A smile was slowing creeping up on my face. Man this guy is so confusing. Again I have got to figure him out.

"you-uh-have a really good voice" He said while rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. My eyes widened so big I thought they were going to pop out of my head. Did he seriously just compliment me, or was he just lying 'cause I don't think I have a good voice.

_So why did you join him?!?!?_

Stupid voice in my head…._Shut up_!!

I mean I have to have a good voice right? Coming from Shane Grey that's gotta be a good thing…right? _OMG what am I thinking_

_I don't know 'cause obviously you ain't listenin' to me!!_

Stupid, stupid voice in my head. I realized I hadn't replied when he gave me a very confused look.

"oh-uh thanks, so do you." Will that keep me from getting fired?

"Thank you" He said. Well that's a yes!

There was a very long awkward silence between us. _I hate awkward silences._

"um-where's Nate and Jason?" I asked trying to say it nonchalantly

"Oh, they haven't gotten here yet, I'm here because I thought about getting in early for once and maybe Nate wouldn't yell at me this time." I laughed and became very interested in the floor board, he's funny…._what is wrong with me?!?!_

I then heard a car door being closed so I thought I would leave so that Nate and Jason wouldn't question me on why I was actually talking to Shane….._why was I talking to Shane_? _Whatever_ I started walking towards the door and I heard a low whisper, probably meant for me not to hear it. I stopped in my tracks.

"you really do have a good voice" he said oh so softly, but lucky me I had really good hearing, kind of like a hawk. I then walked out of the building and down towards where Jason and Nate were with a slight blush on my cheeks and a hopeful smile on my face.

_This guy is giving my whiplash, it's crazy!!_

**There you go, I hope you liked it….don't forget to R&R por favor (please in Spanish) I thought putting it in Spanish would make you want to Review more, but watevs lol.**

**I recently got sick, so I thought I should finish the story from when I started two days ago.**

**Luv y'all**

**-Shell**


	3. Every Time You Lie

**Hey peeps, I'm back!! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was in Hawaii and I had an awesome time. I didn't have my laptop so I couldn't write the next chapter. I'm home now for 2 whole weeks and I don't have anything to do, so hopefully I will be updating a lot for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: hmm…..well I'm pretty sure it's obvious I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters, but if you don't know that, then you must be an noob….lol jkjk and I don't own Demi's song**

**Here is the next chapter y'all were waiting for…..**

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

_A week later….._

I am such an idiot!!! So you're probably wondering why I think I'm an idiot, right?

Well I'm going to tell you.

All of last week went just fine, the occasional commands from Shane and the constant bird talk from Jason, and the oh so seriousness from Nate, _I need to get that boy a girlfriend_. Everything was going just fine until yesterday when things got really weird. Just yesterday I decided to get to work early because I wanted to use their piano. I wanted to write a song about my just-recently-ex-boyfriend. I didn't say anything about him, because, truthfully, he wasn't that important to me especially after I meant Shane….wait what? No, no, no, no, I don't like him…..do I? I have got to stop questioning myself…I don't like Shane!!!

Anyway, back to the story. I was at the studio waiting for the guys to show up. I walked over to the piano and sat down. I put my songbook on the piano. Soon I just let the music of the keys take me:

Btw-(_Mitchie singing_

_**Shane singing**_

_**Both singing**_)

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
Before you'd say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking 

I was too into the song by this time to hear someone walk through the door.__

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie  
Everytime you lie  
Everytime you lie

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Less trashier, Much classier  
Then who you prove to be

How long's it gonna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Ohh 

It wasn't until this point that I knew someone was in the room, but at first I thought it was Nate….oh how I was wrong__

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

At night, awake  
I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming

_**So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen**__  
_

It was the most angelic voice I've ever heard, but the problem was that it didn't belong to an angelic person. This guy was the opposite of an angel….or so I thought.

_  
__**I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no  
**__  
You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
__**Everytime you lie  
Oh  
Everytime you lie**___

Don't say you're sorry  
Everytime you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh

The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

"So, you're here-uh-early again. What for?" I said nervously. Hold up, since when am I nervous around Shane

He rubbed the back of his neck…nervously also..? "Ya-I was-uh-kinda bored at home so I t-thought of coming here." OMG he was stammering…around me. Wow things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

All I could say was _Oh, _and suddenly he gave me a very confused look. "Uh-who did you write that song about, if you d-don't mind me a-asking?" wait, was Shane Gray concerned for me? I felt compelled to tell him what happened between me and Joe, yep that's his name kinda boring I know. (A/N I had to lol sorry back to the story)

"Well, Joe and I dated for 6 months and he just broke up with me Sunday, as stated in the song, it kind of explains itself." He just nodded

"So he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend." He stated matter of factly, but I still took it as a question. And answered with a small _yeah_. And then he kind of blew up.

"That's so typical! All everyone ever does is seem to find that perfect someone and go out with someone else and never fall out of love with them. GOD IT'S SO FREAKING INFURIATING!!" he was now pacing back and forth across with his arms in the air for emphasis. "No one ever wants to give you a reason why they're leaving you or who the other guy is, she just leaves!!!"

"uh-Shane," he turned to me and had an extremely angry look on his face that made me kind of scared, but his eyes seem to show that he had been hurt which made me ask, "are y-you ok?" I was genuinely concerned I had never thought or seen him like that. "d-do you wanna talk about it, I've got open ears that will listen."

"No! just get me a Pepsi!" and the jerky Shane was back. But unlike before, I got farther along and now more than ever I was determined to find out what happened to him and why he acts the way he does, yes I know it's all and act I'm not that blind.

"um-ok-diet or regular?" I asked

"Diet" he said in a _duh_ tone, like I should know, _ugh_

I was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria trying to think of anything but what just happened. I was halfway down the corridor when I faintly hear "_Mitchie, Mitchie_" being called, I turned around to see Shane running up to me. He had money in his hand and I wondered what for.

"here," he handed me the money and I plastered a confused look on my face, "I'm not that mean to make you pay for _my_ soda" oh how wrong he was.

I gave him a small _thanks_ and tried to start walking back down to the café, but Shane stopped me and I spun around.

"I just wanted to say," I heard him sigh and then he went on, "that'sareallygoodsong." He mumbled

"what did you just say?" I couldn't understand a word of what had just come out of his mouth.

"Oh dear god don't make me say it again." He stated impatience starting to rise in the tone of his voice.

"no seriously what did you say?" I was definitely impatient now.

"I said _that's a really good song_ the one you were singing when I walked in. I just had to let you know." By that point I was glaring at him, yeah I know I should be happy that Shane Gray complimented _my_ music, but I couldn't. He may be famous but if he can't genuinely compliment someone without the feeling he's going to be judged that screw his 'compliment'. I just turned around and walked off from a disgruntled man. I was then in the café and I sat down at an empty table.

_I think this guy might be bi-polar!_

**Hey let me know if I should do Shane's POV, don't forget to R&R people. I know it was kind of short but the next one will be better and longer…promise. Oh and if you liked Harry Potter 6 let me know. Okey dokey**

**Luv ya,**

**-Shell**


	4. Telling him off

**Hey y'all, thanks for the reviews of the last chapters. I know this beginning sucks, but the rest of it is really good and intense lol**

**I hope you enjoy it. :) don't forget the R&R pleasssseeeeee ;) hahahah I'm officially obsessed with those emotion things lol**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**I hope you understand that now hahahah **

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

_Three days later…_

OMG these past few days have been absolutely awful! All I've done is the obvious getting Shane his Pepsi and setting up appointments for the guys, but that's what I'm suppose to do. Yeah that's all I'm suppose to do, but noooo, according to Shane I'm suppose to do everything for his sorry ass. He's so freaking inconsiderate, lazy, jerky, annoying, sexy, cute….._woah, where in the world did that come from. I am not, repeat not falling for Shane's so called 'charm'_

"MITCHIE" I heard Shane yell. I walked in his room to see him sitting on his couch with guitar in hand.

"What do you need Shane" I tried to say in the most polite way I could.

"I need you to get me a Pepsi, and while your out I need you to wash my new car" he said, more like demanded. "oh and you're going to clean the inside too, I sorta spilled some McDonalds in there." That was it! I snapped. I looked at him wide eyed and he stared at me expectingly. _No way buster_

What in the world was he talking about?!?!? I am the bands freakin' manager and publicist not his freakin' PA or his maid. Oh man am I am going to tell him off alrighty.

"NO" I stated.

"excuse me?" he asked with a hint of annoyance showing up.

"I'm not doing it. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of taking your shit and it's only been a couple weeks Shane-I'm not your maid or your PA. You think the world revolves around you but," I paused for emphasis, "let me tell YOU, it doesn't. I used to be a HUGE fan of yours, practically in love with you and your music and then all of a sudden you completely changed and I have a feeling it's not just 'cause of your fame…..go ahead and find you 32nd manager-or whatever number it is now, 'cause I'm done!!! When you feel like being the old Shane I fell in love with…then we'll talk!! You were so nice to me the other day, where is that Shane that actually complimented me. I tried helping you but what I get is insults and orders…GOD I don't know what's wrong with you but it may just happen to be the reason no one likes you….anymore" I added quickly.

I had completely insulted the poor guy, but he deserved to know what's up 'cause his head couldn't be in the clouds forever, he needed to be brought back to earth and I didn't even care anymore….GOD I how I hated that boy-or did I?

_Shit_, I thought as I stormed out of his room, not even bothering to look at a distraught Nate and Jason. I knew Shane had issues that he wouldn't tell anyone about, but why did he have to take it out on everyone else.

_Where in hell do I find a job that pays that well, Oh God why did I quit….ugh_

_**SHANE'S POV**_

That was like having a slap to the face, I wanted to say something witty after her but I was in too much shock over the fact that _she_ quit working for_ me._ Oh wait maybe that's why she quit. GOD I am such a stuck up conceited jerk. _Wait _did she say she used to love me? _Interesting!_ Maybe I can use that to get her back….wait a minute, why do I want her back. And as if on queue, Nate walked in.

"you better get her back" he said

"why should I?" I asked more rudely than I meant to.

"Because," he spat back at me with the same tone I used, "we can't afford to get another manager _and_ publicist. She was the best one we've had out of _all_ of them." He did kind of make sense. She always got things done on time and was really good at keeping us updated.

I glared at him for a little and asked,

"why me?"

"Because, Shane, you're the one that got us into this mess in the first place, so you mad the mess, you're going to fix it!" he yelled at me. No one has ever yelled at me except Mitchie just then and my parents. That's why I don't talk to them anymore.

"Ok, fine! And I think I have a good idea" he gave me a pointed look.

"I said _I think_" I pointed out.

Well I guess I'm off to get Mitchie back…am I doing this for the band or myself 'cause I like her? _Oh no, no, no, no….._

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4, I hope you like it. I know it's shorter than normal, but I don't have anymore ideas for this chapter so…yeah lol Don't forget to R&R for me por favor(please) so who is excited for Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie, yeah-yeah I know I sound like a dork, but I truly don't care lol Keep checkin' in for the next chapter I will hopefully update soon with all the time I have on my hands…alrighty**

**Luv ya,**

**-Shell**


	5. Come Back

**Hey peeps, sorry I haven't updated in a while on this story. **_**Stupid writers block!**_** So anyway…I wanted to thank the people that actually review and the ones that favorite my story ext. ext. lol I got a new phone!! Sorry I just thought I would share that pointless piece of information with you. **

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. CAMP ROCK. AT. ALL!!! Okey dokey :-)**

**Back to the story…**

***I know I didn't mention this before, but here are the ages:**

**Mitchie: 17 Shane: 20 Nate: 18 Caitlyn: 17 Jason: 22 Sierra: 18**

* * *

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

_Hair dresser…no, designer…no, dog walker…no, babysitter…no, dog groomer…god no!!_

"This is so infuriating!!!" I was so stressed from lack of job employment. I was currently looking through the newspaper for any decent paying job, but all of them had something to do with either a dog or minimum wage. It's not that I don't like dogs, I just don't want taking care of others dogs as a job.

"Yeah, well that's your own fault for quitting something that you got paid for." Caitlyn matter-of-factly pointed out.

"Cait, I don't think even you would want to work with some stuck-up, two faced, bi-polar, maid demanding, Pepsi drinkin, jerk!" I said, maybe a little too harshly.

"Well everyone knows he's a stuck-up snob, but you should totally tell the tabloids what he did to you and they'll like pay you for it. Oh and don't forget to some-what stretch the truth. It's an easy way to get back at him and get paid all at the same time." She can be so smart some times and at other times she acts just like a dumb blonde.

"Sometimes I don't understand you at all." We were walking to our next class at Padua High School. We have both been going to the same school since fourth grade. Sierra and I have known each other since second grade but we only started going to the same school once we hit Middle School.

"Whatever Mitch, let's just get to class before we get detention and right before winter break. Speaking of which what are you doing this break?"

"I have no clue yet, but hopefully I'll be employed by then so maybe I can go somewhere for vacation by Summer." Truthfully I was really hoping I would have a manager's job again. (Especially a specific one with Shane…_woah no!! take that back_) "Maybe it'll be something to do with the music industry again."

"Yeah, the only way that'll happen is if Connect Three hires you back, because from what I've heard all the other top name celebrities already have one, but they've had them for years now, not weeks ." She pointed out. Her mother was a high name agent, for big name celebrities, so, of course, Caitlyn knew everything about them.

"Okay, I get it Cait. Let's just drop it and concentrate on school for the time being so we don't fall behind and have to make it up over Winter Break."

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Sierra today?"

"No, but she's suppose to be in our next class. It's only 4th period remember." I told her. Today was the second to last day of school before the amazing winter break, it's like everything, anybodies talking about. It's almost like spring fever 'cause the students at this school get a fever for any kind of break, holiday, or even a day that's planned not to have school. I have to agree with them on that one.

We walked into Geometry class and I saw Sierra already sitting at our usual table. Strangely, the tables in this class room are set for three people.

"Hey guys" she said after we took our seats. I sat next to Sierra and Caitlyn. I have always liked to be in the center.

"Hey Si" Caitlyn and I said in unison.

"So Mitchie, how you holding up being unemployed and all?" she asked sincerely.

"I feel like crap, 'cause I'm so stressed out. I hate feeling vulnerable." She looked at me and nodded. Just then the Mr. Brown comes in and calls the class to open our books and read. Truthfully, I don't remember a single thing that I read in that chapter.

The rest of the day went the exact same way, talking and then reading and me forgetting.

Later that day I'm sprawled out on the floor of the living room, trying to remember what Mr. Brown said during that class period. _I know he said something important, I just wasn't paying attention. _I know it's important because I was staring off into space, like in my own little world._ It's also considered boring!_ Alrighty, _what is two times the supplement of an isosceles triangle?_ I don't even know what the hell that means. (I do 'cause that's what I learned in summer school…had to brag there sorry)

Footsteps bring me out of my little thought rant.

"Hey, Mitchie, I'm leaving. I have a very important interview to do tonight." Caitlyn was a sports interviewer, she got to interview all of the high named sports stars. Her job was quite a luxury, except for all the sweat after the games.

"Alright, well good luck!" I called out to her as she was already walking towards the door.

I was now alone in our semi-big condo. (A / N if I said apartment before, I'm changing it to Condo) there was nothing to do except homework and I couldn't really concentrate.

_-Ding dong-_

Well that just brought me out of whatever I was trying to do. I went to answer the door and was very surprised to see who was standing there…

_**SHANE'S POV**_

Oh, man. I just sent Nate out to ask Mitchie to come with us on our tour and ask her to come back as our manager. She really is a nice girl…._what in the world am I saying?!_ _Just breathe Shane, you're not losing your cool, and this girl is just playing tricks with your brain. Yeah that's it!_

I really hope she says no, because I don't think I can handle being on a tour bus with that…thing for 3 months across the entire country. Of course she'll say no, she hates you remember? I really don't care if she hates me, in fact I'm glad she does, she won't become one of those overly obsessive fans that sometimes camp outside our studio. _Man they're annoying!!_

While I wait for his return, _alone might I add_, I'm going to go get a Pepsi.

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

"Hey Mitchie!" what in the world was he doing here.

"Nate, what are you doing here!?"

"Um-I came to, uh, ask you a question." He stated nervously. What did he have to be nervous about? I mean he's been in front of millions of screaming fans, so why should he be nervous about a question.

"Okay, shoot. It's not like I have anything better to be doing right now." I said with a laugh and he chuckled. Then he suddenly got a serious look on his face and looked down. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as to what was going on.

"Will you come back as our manager and uh, come with us on our Winter Tour?"

"I uh….."

* * *

**Hahaha, I left you hanging! Well, I am the writer, so I can do whatever I want lol. Don't forget to R&R. Again I am so sorry for not updating right away I had writers block at the time, but today I just started writing and kept going and finished in one day. I. AM. AMAZING!** **Ha-ha…review por favor. I hope you enjoyed it and keep checking in for updates. I go back to school Tuesday so I won't be updating as much then, but whenever I have free time I'll try.**

**Peace out**

**-Shell**


	6. Through a text?

**Heyy, I'm oober (yes oober is a word in my dictionary haha) sorry I haven't updated in a while…I started school 3 weeks ago so I've been busy lol Today i was sick so i stayed home, so i had a lot of time on my hands to finally finish. ****This is my favorite chapter so far, I have no idea why. Hahaha I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN…ya'll know that by now…hopefully…right…?**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"_Will you come back as our manager and uh, come with us on our Winter Tour?"_

"_I uh….."_

"Why?" I asked

"Well first, if you say yes to being our manager again, then you kind of have to," he had a joking stern look on his face and I had a small smile on my face, "and second, Shane needs to know how to be real again, I know he's kind of bi-polar and all, but he only started acting like that when you came around. You obviously know what it's like to be normal, no offense,"

"None taken"

"He just needs to learn what normality is for once and how to do things for himself instead of bossing people around to do it for him. So if you say yes to both questions, hopefully, then you can't do any of his chores for him. Oh, and he can't fire you."

After he told me this I had to think. I just didn't want to be put in that situation again. I knew I couldn't change one stuck-up jerky pop star by myself, so if I said yes, which I don't know if I will, then I need Caitlyn with me. All I know is that this ain't gonna be easy.

"Ok…to both questions" I told him. _What in the world am I getting myself into?_

"YES! Sorry, I'm just excited and I know you're going to be great and he's gonna have to eat his words." He laughed I just looked at him with a confused look and knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"I only have one condition"

"Um-ok sure. What is it?"

"I want to bring my best friend Caitlyn with me on the tour, 'cause I know this job is too big for just me plus family." He sighed but didn't look like he was going to reject my request. He simply nodded and gave me a genuine smile telling me he was happy that I said yes.

****

I was currently in my room packing my things for the tour. I knew we weren't leaving 'till Monday of next week, seeing as how it's only Tuesday, I've got time. I was just excited, I guess.

I just finished putting all of my jackets and shoes that would be needed for the Winter Tour and was now waiting for Caitlyn to come back from her interview on the couch in the living room. I couldn't wait for her to meet Nate since I told her he was the best one there. Nothing against Jason, I just haven't talked to him much. Just as I was starting to go deep into thought, Nate asks me a question.

"What's Caitlyn like?" he asks, all too enthusiastically.

"She's great! She's like my best friend; I've known her for years. Currently, she works as a sports interviewer for all the big name teams. I have a feeling you two will really like each other." He smiled at my last comment. _I think this guy needs a girlfriend or something!_

Just then she walks in the door looking completely disgruntled, like something went wrong.

"Hey Cait, something happen?" I asked her

"Yeah, is that Nate Gray in our kitchen?" she asked me once she spotted Nate.

"Yeah it is." I told her, "Hey Nate, come meet Caitlyn."After he came in the room they introduced themselves to each other. Nate seemed to have a very happy smile on his face once he saw her. And Cait, well she put on her flirty smile. She uses that smile whenever she meets a guy she thinks is cute. It never seems to work because most of the guys she meets are very oblivious. Nate seems to be a different story because soon enough he's got his hand on her knee rubbing circles with his thumb. She has this giddy-girly look on her face and they're just staring at each other. _Disgusting!!_

"Ahem" they turn to me. "So, Cait, what happened at work?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, they changed the plan of my interview." She looks upset and mad. "I didn't interview the players this time; I had to sit in one of the courtside seats interviewing the annoying Tess Tyler because Susan Koyle stole my players." She finally answers. Nate has a very confused look on his face.

"Susan Koyle has been Caits enemy/rival for 2 years. She's the other sports interviewer also for _Sports News_." He understood after I explained and suddenly they went back to talking to each other and cuddling like they were already dating. I think they are very cute together, but it's so weird just watching them like some Romantic movie. I was just sitting there watching him whisper in her ear and hearing her giggle. I couldn't take anymore so I got up and walked to my room, unnoticed of course.

As soon as I'm in my room my phone vibrates. Strangely it's not my actual phone, it's my old work phone that Nate gave me, _no need in giving it back now!_

_**1 new message**_

_**Hey, Mitchie!**_

_**I know I've been a bi-polar jerk ever since you started working for us; I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Nate probably already left because you said no to coming back to work for us, in which case, I was hoping I could persuade you into saying yes. I was really hoping you would come back and go on the tour with us, because I was really looking forward to starting fresh with you and learning more about you. You have an amazing voice, so if you said yes, maybe you could record some of those songs you write while you are with us.**_

_**Don't blame my brothers for my behavior, we've had a very bad past and they're just better and covering it up than me.**_

_**Please say yes!**_

_**-Shane**_

I never knew someone so jerky could write such a long text.

_**Reply**_

_**Shane,**_

_**Nate is still here and I already said yes. I would love to get to know you better, but apologizing through a text is as bad as breaking up with someone over the phone. I will forgive you, if you can actually apologize in person.**_

_**-Mitchie**_

Through a text message?!? I can't believe he would finally realize what he did wrong and make it worse by admitting it through technology!

"Hey Mitch!" Woah, when did Caitlyn come in?

"Hey Cait! I didn't hear you come in." I joked

"Yeah, well that was the point," she laughed, "I was wondering if you've finished packing or even started?" she said as she saw my luggage case. Then, out of the blue, Nate was also in my room.

"Hey Mitchie, do you two want to come over and meet the family? Well, technically the tech crew isn't family, but they are figuratively." He smiled and I had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Will your brothers be there?" I asked mostly talking about Shane, why? I have no idea.

"Yes, and so will our parents. It's kind of like a before tour party. We have all of the crew and family there to celebrate. It's a tradition we've had for years. Now that you are part of the 'family' you are invited to be there also. Oh, and of course Cait, you're invited too." Did he just call her Cait? Since when does he say that, they've only known each other for, what…30 minutes?

"I'd love to!" Cait and I said in unity, I looked at Caitlyn and we both started laughing.

****

We had just arrived at their house and OH BOY was it huge! It's a two story house with a beautiful driveway.(A/N check my profile for link of inside and outside)

"OH"

"MY" Caitlyn followed.

"GOD" We both said.

Nate just stood there shaking his head and laughing at us. We both turned to him but brushed it off. Once we were inside it was like a repeat of what happened outside.

"Wow, this house is beautiful" I stated. It had a total pop star vibe, which totally suits them. For some strange reason I kept looking around after I had seen everything.

"Looking for someone?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Wha-what? Of course not, I'm just admiring the beauty of this house." I stated incredulously.

"Of course you are." She said as she rolled her eyes at me. I knew that she knew that I was looking for Shane. This is the only bad part about being friends for so long, she can read right through me.

"Hey guys!" I turned and saw Jason coming up to us.

"Hey Jason, this is Caitlyn." I said as I pointed to her.

"Nice to meet you." He said to her. After that everyone started to pile out of, what I suppose is the living room. Well it wasn't exactly everyone. He is such a chicken if he won't even reply to my text message and won't come out to apologize, goes to show how much guts he has.

"Hey…Mitchie, you came." I turned towards the stairs and saw Shane descending from them, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Uh-yeah" For some strange reason it felt like a very awkward moment. "I'm going to go find Jason." I said to no one in particular. I knew I hadn't had much of a conversation with Jason, so I thought it would be the perfect time/excuse. I walked away and kept thinking to myself _why am I such a chicken? He should be afraid that I won't forgive him, not me. _I knew I wasn't so much doubting myself as much as I was doubting him. I just couldn't stand to be there and not hear an apology, but that's me being selfish, and I knew I didn't want my heart ripped out by someone who didn't care.

_That's right, I think I'm falling for a bi-polar pop star, deal with it!_

**Thank you for reading! You know the drill, R&R, it'll make me very happy :) lol**

**Again I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to more often.**

**I've been listening to Justin Beiber's One Time all day, I think it's and awesome song...let me know what you think.**

**Luv ya,**

**-Shell**


	7. Turn Right into my arms

**Heyyy!! I am like super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had sooo much going on having guy troubles (sorry just felt like letting you know lol) and I just finished midterms at school so I've been studying for those and working on different projects as to not fail school lol. Just letting you know I deleted my other story 'cause I just wasn't feeling it. I'm super sorry about that too, but I'll be putting up a new SWAT fanfic soon. Yayy! Lol. I love reading your comments/reviews so keep 'em coming!!**

**Here is what you have been waiting for…I hope you enjoy it…**

* * *

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

3 months and 14 days…

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well the tour is supposed to last 3 months and 14 days. I found that out from Jason. I'm pretty excited except for the fact that I probably won't even be able to talk to Shane while we're gone. I'm being a chicken I know, but I'm just afraid of rejection. _Who isn't?_ I know I said he has like no guts but I'm probably taking his place right now. It's not the best idea to insult someone before you've even given them a chance.

Back to reality…I was currently talking to Jason. I had found him out by the pool looking up at the sky. I had sat next to him and we were just making random conversation. He was telling me about the tour and where we were supposed to be going and what kind of performances they were doing. He seemed extra happy, not like the normal Jason happy but the extra Jason happy.

"Why so happy?" I asked curiously watching his reaction.

"You're going with us for the first time, I'm excited to have you with us. This tour is also supposed to be sold out and have extreme performances." What did he mean _'extreme'_? I thought about it and then had to ask him.

"I mean they're supposed to be outgoing and more…extravagant then our last one."

"Oh" well now I'm definitely excited. After more explanation of what we were going to be doing and what I was supposed to do while I was with them, we started asking random questions to get to know each other.

"What's the most important thing in your life?" he asked me. We were just getting to know each other…_finally!_

"I think Cait, because she's always there for me and has been my best friend forever. What about you Jas?" he thought about that for a while and what felt like hours later he answered.

"My brothers. They're the kind of family that knows you and would do anything for you. I know Shane's been acting weird lately but before, he was the one that always stood up for you and made you laugh. Nate may be the serious one but he's all laughs with me, especially when I'm a klutz." I had to laugh. Jason may seem like the 'dumb' one but he can be very deep.

"Wow, Jas, that's really sweet. I would have never guessed that about them." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, well most people that meet us or work with us wouldn't either, so it's not just you." I laughed.

"Alright Jason whatever you say. I just have one question." He nodded. I paused for a second and he looked at me expectingly. "Am I the only one Shane's acted like this with?" he stopped looking at me and turned toward the pool. There was a slight breeze so you could see the movement in the water.

"Yes, but I think it's because we've never had someone as pretty as you work for us before," I blushed. "I also think it's because he likes you. He hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he heard you sing. That day he came home saying 'I've found the girl with the voice' and it never seemed to end."

I couldn't stop smiling, his words made me re-think talking to Shane. I had a million questions racing through my head…_am I the girl with the voice? Are we meant to be the couple with the voices? Did he really mean those things he said? Should I be the one apologizing? _And so on and so forth. Before I realized what was happening my feet were standing up and I was saying goodbye to Jason. I realized after I had asked Nate where Shane was, that my feet and brain were not working together. My heart and my feet were. Soon enough I found myself walking up stairs trying to find his room. This house had to be extremely huge, I have a feeling, with my luck, his room will be the last one in this hallway.

When I finally made it to the door that said 'Shane Gray'. The door was already open and I was surprised by what I saw inside….

****

_**SHANE'S POV**_

I can't believe she just left…I walked after her and found her talking to Jason. They were just having light conversation until the subject to what Jason cared the most about. Then she asked about me…I didn't get it. She wanted me to apologize, but then walks away and then talks about me.

"Yes, but I think it's because we've never had someone as pretty as you work for us before," I smiled at hearing that because she is very pretty. "I also think it's because he likes you." Well that may possibly be true. "He hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he heard you sing. That day he came home saying 'I've found the girl with the voice' and it never seemed to end." I couldn't believe he would tell her that, but I couldn't stop smiling remembering that day and luckily for me I saw her smile too. I walked away after that and went up to my room to write a new song, which I hadn't done in a very long while.

_Pick up all your tears__  
__Throw em in your backseat__  
__Leave without a second glance__  
__Somehow I'm to blame__  
__For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right __  
__Into my arms__  
__Turn right __  
__You won't be alone__  
__You might __  
__Fall off this track sometimes__  
__Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends__  
__At a speed they cannot follow__  
__Soon you will be on your own__  
__Somehow I'm to blame__  
__For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Not long after i started getting into the song i realized there was someone standing in my doorway.

"Uh-hi" she said

"Hey" why was she here...I thought she was mad at me.

"Um-that's an amazing song…were u just writing it?"

"Yeah, I haven't written a song in a long time and I got this tune in my head so…"

"Oh cool" it was now or never for me.

"Listen…I'm really sorry for treating you like that and for being a bi-polar asshole…I misjudged your character and I thought that you would be another fan that just wanted to be with us for our fame. I never meant to be so assertive and I'd really like to get to know you, for real this time" I really hoped she would take my apology.

"Apology accepted, but I think I need to apologize now," what was she talking about, "I'm sorry for running off like that and insulting you the other day, you may be a jerk, but your a jerk with a cause and you have your moments, I didn't have the right to say that. I'd love to get to know you too, Shane" she accepted my apology and she said my name almost made me go hard…_what am I saying? At the most we'll just be friends…just friends just friends…_

"Cool…um-you can come in and sit down" I hadn't realized she was still standing

"Ok…hey to break the tension you wanna play a game of 20 questions?" she asked perking up.

"Yeah, sure…you go first."

"What's your favorite color?" she asked

"Green…you?"

"Same here…favorite food?"

"Tacos but I like a lot of other things too…how 'bout you?"

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

The rest of the night went the same. I found out he was born in New Jersey and he's a big fan of R&B music…even though he writes pop. He also has a rough side when you call him a pop star… "It's rock star!" he said to me. It's quite funny, and we just kept going back and forth and I also found out that we have a lot in common. I loved learning about the real Shane not _The Shane Gray._ He was very funny and sweet…the last thing I remember was laying on his bed with him and talking about our childhood…

_Oh yeah, I fell asleep on a 'pop' stars bed…deal with it!_

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for sticking by me even though I haven't updated in a very long time…I hope to have my other story up by the end of this week. If I don't, then shame on me lol. I don't have school tomorrow or homework so I'll have time to work on it. You know the drill…R&R por favor**

**Luv y'all**

**-Shell**


	8. Blackmail Pictures

**OMG I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like forever again :( I feel really bad about it so this will be my longest chapter hopefully. I have been extremely busy with school and outside activities. How was all y'alls Holiday?? I had an awesome time…I hope you had as much fun as I did!**

**I am hopefully going to make the next chapter but I just need time and ideas…so hopefully it won't take too long since I have 1 weeks left for the holiday season..well so does everyone else but anyway lol. **

**Tell me if you like this chapter 'cause I wasn't completely sure what to right…it just kinda came while I was typing and I'm not so sure it makes sense. :)**

**Disclaimer: I…do not…own anything. *sigh* it's quite sad. :(**

* * *

_**SHANE'S POV**_

I can't believe I just shared everything, well almost everything, to a somewhat stranger. Well she's definitely not a stranger now. She actually told me about her family, her best friend, and her goals/dreams. Well I hope I returned the favor by telling her about my family, our bands goals, and everything it took to get us where we are today. I hadn't really thought about my childhood until now…made me put my life in perspective. I think she's good for me, makes me want to be a better person, I just hope I can trust her. I haven't been able to trust anyone since I was 9, now going on 20…my life hasn't been very easy. It's not that I don't like being chased by girls constantly; I just wish that came without being followed by paparazzi. Fun? Yes. Easy? No. _It could take a little longer to completely get rid of the old me._

I looked down and noticed my position, I blushed, I hadn't realized we were so close together. Mitchie and I had fallen asleep on my bed, but I guess during the night we had moved closer because she was lying on top of me. I had my arms wrapped protectively around her like I didn't want her to leave.

I slowly loosened my grip but she wasn't gonna have that since she moved closer, if that was even possible. I decided I would let her sleep so I held her as close to me as possible. She sighed in her sleep and I suddenly heard my name. I wasn't really sure where it came from but then I heard it again and realized Mitchie was dreaming about me. I sighed_…well at least __this__ isn't a dream._

"_Don't leave Shane"_ she whispered. I was in shock for a minute but then felt my heart skip a beat.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm not leaving Mitchie, I'll be here as long as you want me." It felt right to have her wrapped up in my arms. She sighed again tucked her head in my neck. At that moment I felt like I had to protect her from everything evil in the world. She looked so innocent and I couldn't think of leaving…ever!

I felt my arms tighten around her small waist and looked down at her peaceful face. She truly was beautiful and looked like an angel. _My _angel. I liked the sound of that. I knew it would never be more than my dreams. I knew I really like her, but I also knew she didn't like me back.

I heard a small giggle and looked up. I saw Caitlyn and Nate standing in the doorway and they were both trying to hold in their laughs.

"What?!" I couldn't stand their staring.

They just shook their heads so I tried to ignore them by looking down at Mitchie and realized I still had my arms wrapped around her. I brushed a piece of hair from her face and heard a camera go off. I looked up a noticed they had taken a picture and were clearly about to laugh their heads off. I just glared at them and they finally left.

"Hmm?" I looked down and noticed Mitchie's eyes fluttering open.

"Hello beautiful" I whispered. _Did I just say that?_ Well too late to take it back now.

"hmm…hey!" she buried her face in my chest to try and hide her blush. I just chuckled

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I can't even begin to process the fact that I am lying on the most comfortable pillow ever. That pillow happens to be Shane…_weeeirrrd!_

"Hello beautiful" wow now I'm pretty sure this is a dream but of course I blushed anyway.

"Hmm…hey!" I just buried my face in his chest and sighed smelling him. I wasn't quite sure what the smell was but it just smelled like, well, _**him**_. I looked up after a minute and saw him smiling down at me. It wasn't a forced smile or a fake one that I would be able to see right through, it was a genuine smile that reached his eyes. There was still something different about his eyes…they had a…sparkle to them?

"What?"

"Nothing…you just seem very comfortable lying on me." He then smirked at me but you could still see his happiness that he was now trying to hide…either with the position or being with me. I didn't really know.

"Well you seem so yourself" was my witty comeback. He just chuckled and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. Was he flirting or was I hoping for too much?

_He's flirting and you love it!_ My conscience was yelling at me like it knew everything.

_I do know everything._

Oh stop being so conceited.

_I'm not…this is Shane Grey, if he's flirting you should flirt back…'cause we both know you like him._

I do not!

_Yes you do!_

N--okay yeah maybe I do. I sighed to myself

Then I did the unthinkable…literally I wasn't even thinking about it!

I started rubbing my hand up and down his built abs. I heard him moan…or so I thought I did…I was too busy looking at his toned skin. The part that you could see since his shirt rose while we were asleep. I looked up and noticed he was spaced as if he was thinking about something. I wasn't sure. He suddenly looked down at me and smiled

"I think we should get up so we don't leave Nate and Caitlyn alone for much longer." I laughed at his sudden annoyance…_something must have happened while I was asleep._

"Yeah, you're probably right." I shrugged and attempted to get up but realized I was very stiff.

When I finally stood up I stretched like crazy trying to pop all my joints to wake them up. When I had accomplished that I looked at Shane and noticed he was staring at me…but not my face. I looked down and realized my shirt had risen while I was stretching. Instead of blushing and trying to hide my face like the shy girl I am…I walked right up to him and asked "like what you see Grey?" I then took his hand to settle on the skin that was showing. I heard his breath intake and giggled. I left him standing there stunned at my approach and to say the least I was quite surprised with my sudden bravery.

When I had walked down stairs I stopped and almost ran from the room. Well I tried to but ran into something hard. I looked up and realized it was Shane. At that moment I blushed and cursed myself for blushing then. He chuckled at my behavior but I still hid my head in his chest. He was confused and to answer his silent question I just pointed. There on the couch…Nate and Caitlyn were sharing a very heated kiss. I thought I was going to throw up. Now I know why people hate it so much. It's romantic when it's you, but when you have to watch it's like vomit inducing.

I finally noticed Shane was hiding his head in my hair and walking us back to the kitchen…I wondered how he hadn't run into anything. When we reached our destination we both let out a loud sigh. Sadly I still had the picture in my head so it didn't change much.

"Well that was…interesting." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah!" he said all too quickly. To change the subject I walked over to where he was standing behind the island in the kitchen.

"I never mentioned this but thanks for opening up to me last night." He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Well, to tell you the truth I felt I could trust you and I went with that instinct. I realize we haven't gotten along very well but I really want to change that." My face brightened instantly.

"Wow, Shane! That must have taken a lot; I know you haven't been able to trust people, except your family, for a long while."

"Yeah, but you're different then everyone else. I always got the feeling people I wanted to know would just run off to the press and tell them my depressing story, but I don't get that with you. I'm still a little scared though."

"I would never…and I understand why you would be scared, you have good reason to be. But with time you'll realize that I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm a bigger person than that."

"I know you are……so you think they're done yet?" he laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should check." He nodded and we peered out the little window between the kitchen and the living room and quickly pulled back in. I looked at Shane and his eyes were popping out of his head and he had a very disgusted look on. I realized I must look the same.

"They aren't done" I said matter-of-factly.

"Wow…it's kind of impressive they've lasted this long." I laughed at that and noticed he soon had a mischievous grin.

"What are you planning?"

"A little bit of revenge." He stated and that was it. He ran up the stairs, I suspect to his room, and came back down a minute later.

"Why do you have a camera?" now I was just confused. He just stared at me with that same crazed look. I suddenly put two and two together. "Really?!" I asked a little surprised at his sudden change of character.

"Well…duh!" he's lucky he's cute.

"Alright…good luck!" I turned around but was pulled back.

"Oh no missy…you're going with me."

Before I could say anything he dragged me out to the living room and forced me to watch as he took a picture of Nate and Caitlyn. Sadly they heard the flash and broke away to what seemed like opposite sides of the country. Both of them were blushing like crazy. Nate got over it quicker than Caitlyn because he looked up and glared daggers and Shane. I could tell he was scared because he started looking everywhere except at Nate. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh I'm not helping you…this is your problem. But I suggest you hide." And with that Shane started running up the stairs. Nate didn't go after him but I could tell he had a better idea.

"That's fine Shane! I'll just show Mitchie the picture we took!" Nate called up to Shane.

I heard some rustling upstairs and suddenly there was a camera in front of my face. It was a picture of Shane and I. I was laying on him asleep and he was looking down at me adoringly.

"Aww, that's so cute. I want a copy." I told Nate before I saw someone lunge across and tackle Nate to the couch behind me. I looked over and noticed that Shane was sitting on top of Nate. (Literally) It didn't look very comfortable.

"Shane! Get off me!"

"No." Shane said calmly. It kind of continued like that and I was trying to hold my laughter in. I then glanced at Caitlyn and saw she was full out laughing so I walked over to her and we just laughed our butts off! If you had walked in randomly at that moment you would think that we were all smoking something. Don't worry…we weren't.

Not long after Shane and I went back to his room. We were just lying on his bed watching TV. I was lying on his chest and his arm was around my shoulder. I couldn't help but think how thing had changed so quickly that day. In the morning I felt awful and rejected and many other things but then I was lying with him and we actually had a normal conversation. I really did like him. We were sitting in comfortable silence but I knew I needed to tell him one way or another.

"Shane..."

"Hmm?"

"I know we got off to a rough start but I truly can't wait to go on that tour with you and the guys." It was a start for me. He looked down at me and smiled. Man he was doing that a lot since we made up.

"Me neither. Tours are fun, but I have a feeling this one's going to be even better since you're going to be there."

"That's so sweet Shane!" I think I was blushing but for once I didn't want to look away from his eyes.

"Yeah, well I have my moments." I swallowed hard because I was about to give him a huge hint about how much I like him.

"I really like those moments. I have to say—I uhh—don't know what I'd do without you Shane! You're amazing!" Well hopefully he'll get the hint.

"You know Mitch…hearing you say that makes me so happy. You changed me. I haven't been the old normal me since before I was famous and you helped me find that person again." I smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear making shiver slightly.

When he pulled back and looked at me I saw a bit of debating going on in his mind. Then I saw a streak of bravery wave across him. He started to lean in and...

* * *

**Sorry I thought I'd be evil like that and to force myself to write the next chapter hehe**

**Alrighty so I hope you liked it...I tried to make it my longest one and forgive me for taking so long…again super sorry.**

**You know the drill R&R**

**Yeah hit that button right below :D **

**P.S. You would make me very happy!**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT A N

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**I am sooooo sorry to everyone that reads this story. I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated and I want to personally apologize. I've been so busy trying to get**

** through school and I really wish I had taken some of my time off to write more of the story. It's officially Spring Break at my school but I'm going to be out of town soon and I won't **

**be able to write like I wish I could. I had to write this just to let yall know that I'm truly sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter. I also want to apologize because you **

**probably thought this was another chapter. For everyone who actually read this note...I need your help. I re-read my story and I can't seem to come up with any ideas of how to **

**continue it. If you have any ideas please PM me your idea of what should happen and include between 1 & 3 paragraphs. Whoever gives me the best continuation will be added to my **

**story in a later chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and again I'm so sorry you have to wait.**

**Luv**

**-Shell**


End file.
